


Starting Over

by haruka



Category: GARO
Genre: Garo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga needs to be reminded that there's more to life than Kaoru.</p><p>This was the result of a fifteen-minute prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Over

Starting Over (Garo)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Gonza looked in on his charge, the golden Knight Garo, Saejima Kouga. He had seemed even more withdrawn than before he’d met Kaoru now that the artist had left for Italy. There was no telling how long she would be gone, or even if she would ever return. It made Gonza sad to see that Kouga, who had finally begun to open up, was now closing himself off again.

The doorbell rang and as the dutiful butler, he went to answer it.

“Hey, Gonza,” greeted Suzumura Rei, who was Silver Fang Zero, the Makai Knight of the Western region. “How’s he been doing? I haven’t heard anything from or about him in a couple of weeks.”

Gonza shook his head. “I’m glad you’re here, Rei. Kouga-sama attends to business, of course, but he never goes out or socializes.” He sighed. “He’s much the same as he was before the Barago incident.”

Rei nodded. “I figured as much. I’ll take care of it.” He walked in and Gonza directed him to the parlour where Kouga sat by himself with a glass of wine. Rei strolled in and clapped him on the back. “Hey, how are you doing?”

Kouga gave him a dark look as he wiped wine off his cheek. “Other than chipping my teeth on this glass, I’m fine.”

Rei relieved him of the offending glass and took a sip of wine before Kouga could grab it back. “You’re too young for that!” he scolded, making Rei grin as he dropped down beside him.

“So you’ve become a hermit since she left, huh? Only leaving the house to kill Horrors and close Gates.” He slapped his own knees decisively. “Well, I’m here to put a stop to it!”

“My peace and quiet?”

“No, your loneliness!”

“Who says I’m lonely?!”

“I do,” Rei replied cheerfully, and began talking animatedly about what he’d been doing since they’d last seen each other.

Gonza smiled from the door’s edge as he watched Kouga begin to relax in spite of himself. Rei’s sunny personality was hard to resist. Now that past issues were long behind them, Gonza hoped that the growing amity between the two young men would finally fill their lives in the absence of their past loves.

\--

Prompt: Amity

(2007)

Garo belongs to Keita Amemiya.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
